Can't Think of a Title.
by ChaosWarrior12
Summary: Oh well, it's a very messed up adventure, and it probably seems random and rushed, but all events in it are connected to one final ending, don't know why i put this in super-natural.
1. Chapter 2, The End of the Tournament

O.k, now it's chapter two! Yippee!!! As for the disclaimer, it's the same as before. Oh, If it doesn't make sense when it starts, don't worry. You have to read the entire thing to understand any of it.  
Oh yeah, the deck in the stroy is the deck I really have in real life. Also, sorry if it's a bit rushed, I'm not good at detail and stuff and it is my first fic I'm actually trying to finish.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sword Stalker slashed the mermaid, but nothing happened. "What? what on Earth?!" "Ha! You'll lose!" cried tea. "Yeah, you didn't duel with your heart, but with hatred and misery, and now you'll pay!" The mermaids stats boosted higher than even the Ultimate dragon, and it attacked sword stalker. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" "That's the end Keith, Keith, Keith, KEITH!"  
  
  
"What!?" "Keith, you're turn." Said tea. "Oh, yeah. What? Where's Sword Stalker?!" I asked in amazment. "You activated Widespread ruin." Said a weird looking boy with a pyramid ornamant around his neck. "Oh, ha! I just drew the card that will win me this duel!" I cried. "I play The mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I cried. There was an outburst from the crowd. "Yes, I have to admit I'm quite lucky to have it. I found the peices laying outside the entrance to Kaiba Corp. one day, my parents had an erand to run there, and I had to go with them. Too bad who ever ripped it didn't remember something called scotch tape!" It was over for Tea. she remembered her widespread ruin at the last minute, but this time she had no magic or trap cards on the field.   
  
  
"Blue Eyes! Attack the Enchanting mermaid!" I screamed. Bam. Lucky for her it was in defence mode. It was it, she had no card strong enough to take out blue eyes. "I play monster reborn! Reborn Sword Stalker!" She cried. "Do you remember sword stalker's effect? It gains the power of any fallen allies! Now at 4300 attack points, it's strong enough to wipe out you're blue eyes! Now vanquish Blue Eyes!" She must have seen the shocked look on my face, because she said, "What, didn't expect me to carry a monster reborn in a cutsie deck did you?" Well, time for another unpleasant surprise! A trap." She said. I drew, Master and Expert. The best I could do was play it in defence mode, which is what I did. "Ha, you activated Stop defence! Now sword Stalker! Attack Master and Expert!" She cried. Now my life points were out, and i had lost. The evil feeling of hatred had left me, kind of like a punk running away after egging a house on mishcheif night, only to find the residents were still awake.  
  
  
It was a while before i could swallow my pride and apologize to Tea. I explained everything, and while doing it couldn't beleive how stupid I sounded. It din't matter. It also turned out that the blue Eyes I used belonged to Tea's friends Granfather. I gave it to them just when we remembered to introduce ourselves to eachother. After that, I went home, to find something amazing in the mail. "Hmm, what kind of idiot would send me cards through mail?" I asked my self. I turned them over to see the Duelist Kingdom invitation cards is what they were. This was too good.   
  
  
The next day I had to travel all the way to Tomino Town to get to the boat. It was a good thing to, that the boat was there, because I met a lot of duelists and got a ton of new cards, but none that were very good. Dark Titan of Terror, Ansatsu, and Pale beast were a few of the cards I won. I also ran into Yugi and company, who were very interested in trading, and I trade Pale Beast and Ansatsu for Reverse Trap and Fissure. Later I ran into a group of kids gawgling over a poster. "What's up?" I asked. "Maximillion Pegasus just released four more Blue eyes white dragons." Said some kid. "Whoah, man I wish I could manage to get my hands on one of those puppies." I murmured. "Hehehehehe! I did!" Came a very disturbing voice. "Isn't it wonderful, the first time opening a booster after reading that poster and I managed to get one." "You're Weevil Underwood." I said. "The one who won last year's National Championship against Rex Raptor." "Of course I am." He said. "Hey, I'll do you a favor." He said. "If you get me a Perfectly Ultimate Moth, I'll give you this Blue Eyes." He said. "Sure i's rare, but the Ultimate Moth is stronger, at 3500 attack points." He said. I really wanted that blue eyes, and a card as strong as the ultimate moth must be extremely hard to come by.   
  
  
As the boat was leaving, I started thinking about how to get an Ultimate Moth, but nothing came to me. Still bummed out about the blue eyes, I shuffled to my room. On the way there I ran into the head of Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba. I always thought he was too young to run a company, but he seemed to be managing it well, or he was really a thrity-year-old who had his brain swapped with a dork. It turned out he was also looking for the Blue Eyes, and already found one of the four.   
  
  
It was so amazing, soon I would be at Duelist Kingdom. Or would I, because something was about o happen that would change my lif for the worse.  
  
Ok, chapter 3 coming soon, and number one, the tournament had a very big role in this story, but you won't find out what it is until near the end, or unless your a really good detective. um, to be continued??? 


	2. On a boat.

Chapter 3 is here, whoopee! Writers block amazingly vanished! Now the only prooblem will be picking an idea that's good for the stroy. Here's one! Also, if it doesnt make sence, tell me and ill try and explain something for you, because this chapter might not make a lot of sense.   
  
  
Remember last chapter? I said my life would be changed for the worse, and well, it will be. Just listen. Anyway, after bumping into Seto, and still bummed out about the B. Eyes perdicament, I managed to get lost, and ended up in the boiler room. At first I thought it was a good thing, because a weird guy came up to me. "Hey, i heard you talking to yourself, and I can help you. If you want an Ultimate Moth, duel me. The winner gets the losers favorite card." I thought this was fair enough, on account it wouldn't be if he was the only one wagering anything. So we began, but even before then the area suddenly went dark. "We'll be dueling on my turf, the Shadow Realm, and there will be a srtrict time limit of 15 minutes. (terms sound fammiliar?) I had no clue what the heck he was talking about, and I began to think that he was on crack, but there was that Blue Eyes I wanted andto get it i needed the Ultimate moth. We began. "Since you're the Challengee I'll let you go first. "Yes!!" I thought to myself. "The perfect hand, Mystical Elf, Sword of Deep Seated, Ring of magnetism, Monster Reborn, and dark Magician. "I play the Mystical Elf!" I called. suddenly I was had a weird feeling, like I was on roller coaster, yet not moving. It was very confusing. "What? Where am I?" I asked. "Oh, I forgot to mention, the Mystical Elf was your favorite card, so I set a sort of program, playing it would send your soul in the form of Mystial elf onto the feild. Don't worry, your body can function without your soul, so you'll be doing all the stategic maneuvers you would have been doing. My turn." I was shocked. Who was this guy, and how did he do stuff like trap my soul in the mystical elf? "I play a trap, and activate as I play cuccoon of evolution. Ultimate Offering. Now for the low low price of five hundred life points, I play another monster, Time wizard. SPIN TIME ROULETTE!" Suddenly the cuccon of evolution got huge and opened revealing the ultimate moth. "As you can see, the Time Wizard aged the cuccon hundreds of years, to open as not the great moth, but the Ultimate moth." I was surprised, because it wasn't the challenger, but the moth talking. "What, you really thought I'd be unfair like that? Yeah right YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" He yelled as he attacked me. What sucked is that I was Imprisoned in the Mystical Elf before I could declar it in defence mode, meaning i was in attack. Seinora me. Wham! I was knocked out cold, or at least that's what it felt like.   
I woke up to find myself in a cemetery, what do I do now?  
  
  
So who was this mysterious challenger, what will I do? The adventure in the shadow realm begins at last. And Im on a crazy search to find an exit. If I wanted to be boring i could say, I got out. But Im not sure, you'll have to wait until next chapter to see what I do. Oh yeah, sorry if its a bit rushed. 


	3. The Plot Thickens! I think...

Alas!!!!! Chapter 4!!!!!!  
  
As I looked around the graveyard, I began to get rather creeped out. What was I to do. Soon, I heard a stange unusual howl, and saw a cloaked figure coming up to me, carrying a lethal looking sycthe! Out of instinct I ran, unlike those dumb people in the movies who just stand there. I ran, and ran and ran. I thought the grave yard would never come to an end. What to do. Suddenly I saw my way out, a gate, obviously leading to more dangers, but it had to be better than where I was now. I started climbing, and missed a deathly blow. A shower of sparks and there was a gap. Two choices. Continue climbing or jump down and through the gap. I chose #2. I jumped down, and took a leap of faith. Amazing, I must of been the only non-anerexed person able to fit through that hole! But I celebrated too soon. Something snagged, and to my horror, it was a dress! I was wearing a dress! Why, I don't know. Then i remembered the challenger. That creep left me in the form of the mystical elf when he sent me here! Now it would cost me. I struggled, and struggled, but I didn't gt free... 


End file.
